


A sparking rooking smoking ride. [HBD Monty/Pulse/Mute]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [11]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Siegetober (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: It's Montagne, Pulse and Mute's birthdays.Their lovers have prepared some special presents but the bus won't come.
Relationships: Jack "Pulse" Estrada/Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa, Julien "Rook" Nizan/Gilles "Montagne" Touré, Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Series: Siegetober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	A sparking rooking smoking ride. [HBD Monty/Pulse/Mute]

**Author's Note:**

> You know, when I write those siegetober sitcom-like fanfics, I feel like I'm cooking a pastry and adding more spoons of honey, sugar, caramel and condensed milk at each sentence x)
> 
> I hope you'll like this one. Sorry for any mistake or weird phrasing.

Julien was waiting for the bus. He had spent the morning in Hereford’s city to buy a big plant for Gilles’s birthday. But after 30 minutes waiting at the bus stop and playing on his phone, there still was no sign of the bus. Well, the bus was rarely on time and sometimes you had to wait for 45 minutes, but Julien grabbed his phone to check the company’s website for any update. But then Yumi appeared on the sidewalk opposite, waving at him. She had a paper bag from the local best chocolate maker. She crossed the road to meet him.

“Hey, Julien!”

“Hey, nice to see you” the Frenchman replied “If you’re planning to wait for the bus, I’m afraid there’s a problem on the line, I’ve been waiting for 30 minutes.”

“Erf, I hope it’s not a full traffic interruption” she murmured.

“I’m loading the website, at the moment” Julien informed her, showing his phone.

She nodded and went to sit on the bench.

“Oh shoot! Full traffic is suspended till 6PM… because of technical issues, they say.”

Yumiko grumbled:

“Guess we need to call someone from the base to pick us up.”

“Yeah” Julien whined “I didn’t want to get noticed on the way to town, guess there’s a change of plans.”

But fate decided to give them a hand. A black pickup appeared in front of them and the front window slid down. Timur’s face appeared and behind him, Maxim in the front passenger seat:

“Hey friends, need a ride?”

“Oh my God, you guys are heaven-sent!” Julien cheered.

Timur winked:

“Hop on, you two.”

Yumiko went to open the door, but Julien nodded for her to enter first, his hands being a bit busy with the big plant he was carrying. So Yumi went into the car, sticking herself on the opposite side. Then Julien came in, carefully sitting without risking his plant getting “hurt” (his own words) in the process. He closed the door and appreciated the warm air of the car.

Timur was about to pull away from the bus stop, when they heard a familiar cussing hyperactive voice:

“WAIT FOR ME YOU BLOODY WANKERS!”

Yumiko frowned:

“That's James?”

The walking swearing-machine arrived, dashing like a late kid trying to catch up the school bus. He opened the door on Rook’s side and invited himself in the car, pushing Rook to the middle seat. Rook was forced to put his plant on Hibana’s side, on the ground behind Maxim’s seat next to her legs in the cramped space.

“Well, hello to you, _our favourite British poet_.” Timur joked.

“You guys were so going to abandon me.” James pouted.

“We had no idea you were there. You look like an average civilian.”

“Well, at least I don’t look like a psychopath like your creepy boyfriend.”

Kapkan glared at him.

“If you don’t like my creepy boyfriend, you can hop off the car and walk your ‘ _blooooody’_ way back to the base, Porter” Timur scoffed.

Yumiko pinched her nose and tried to change subjects while Timur was driving to the main road:

“So... That plant of yours… It’s for Gilles, right Julien?”

“Yes. It's a calathea makoyana, for his birthday.”

“Don't you already have a collection of these in your dorm?”

“He didn't have _this type_ of calathea. He loves them.”

Timur chuckled:

“Well, lucky him then.”

“It's not the only thing I got him for his birthday, but um... yes he should like it.”

“Oh, oh, what else did you get him?” James immediately pried.

Rook blushed:

“Some... Tickets to... Bordeaux.”

“Train tickets... ?” James repeated, surprised.

“To go and see his family.”

A gaping silence followed. Yumiko hesitantly asked:

“You want to go and meet his family, I mean… you’re ready for it?”

Julien blushed again, but sighed with a discreet smile:

“Yes. He's been asking me for some time now and I've always said no. Out of shyness and... I know that in his family... some of his brothers’ children are the same age as me... And his parents are very old, even if he told me that they were not old-fashioned and that they had reacted well to his coming out, I am afraid that the age difference... um... you know.”

“Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?” James giggled “The parents of the youngest one worried about a boyfriend that is the same age as them?”

Rook chuckled too because of the irony of the situation, but continued:

“Gilles has been reassuring me. His family knows about us, about the age difference, and are dying to meet me. But I'm scared of making a bad impression, of doing something wrong, and-"

Rook sighed, leaving his sentence unfinished.  
Maxim rolled his eyes and turned in his seat to smile at him:

“Julien, anyone would give you communion without confession, everybody likes you.”

Rook smiled back and seemed to relax slightly.  
He resumed:

“So yeah, I’m scared, but I really love him. And I want to prove to him that it's serious between us and that I'm ready to jump in it.”

Glaz let out a fake complain:

“Oooooh that's way too cute for my cold Russian heart!”

“But hey, enough talking about me” Rook cheered “I’m not the only one celebrating my partner's birthday today!”

James jumped at the opportunity:

“My, my, that’s true! Are these fine chocolates for Jack, Yumi?”

“Yes, that's his guilty pleasure. Orange flavored chocolates. I hate these, they’re disgusting, but he could kill for them. And I also have another gift for him.”

“Tell us everything!” James cried.

“Huh, you wish! I won't say anything in your presence, James ‘Smoke’ Porter. A secret like this, you wouldn't be able to keep it to yourself for more than an hour!”

“Come on, please Yumi, I promise I won't say anything. I swear it on my own gift!”

“I don't trust you.”

“Last year I didn't say anything about your engagement, eh!”

“I would have taken you apart if you had. And Seamus said you mumbled about it in your sleep.”

“But I didn't willingly tell anyone about it, did I? Pleeeaaase, just tell us!” James whined some more.

“Can I gag him?” Maxim suggested.

“No Kap'! Save your bondage kinks for your room!” James sarcastically replied.

Maxim turned around and pulled on his seatbelt, furiously glaring at James:

“Ok, ok, ok no bondage jokes. Everyone has their own kinks, I can respect that!” James quickly added.

Maxim took his hunting knife out of nowhere and pointed it at James:

“Max?!” Timur cried out “You were supposed to leave it at the base! Put it away, imagine I have to brake hard, you could hurt someone!”

“Next time Porter, I'm going to cut your tongue out.”

Maxim sat back down facing the road and put his knife in the discreet holster to the side of his thigh.  
Smoke grumbled:

“No talking about bondage, but talking about knifeplay is ok, then?”

Maxim was about to pull out his blade again, but Timur quickly put his hand on Max’s thigh to stop him from it.

“James, don't push your luck” Glaz sighed “I don't want to explain to Harry why the back seat is soaked with blood.”

James raised his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.  
Yet, he was about to boast some more:

“Not my fault if-“

“WE’RE GOING TO THE NASA SPACE CENTER!” Yumiko suddenly said to change the subject.

And it was very effective.  
James and the others gaped at it:

“What do you mean NASA?” James asked.

“I was able to sign us up for an activity at the Buoyancy lab in Houston. You know the deep pool where they train for spacewalks and ISS repairs? Jack has always wanted to be an astronaut, and places are expensive for that kind of activity, but thanks to Iana I was able to move our names to the top of the list. And since Jack is an American special agent, of course, it helped.”

“But that's amazing! He's going to be so happy!” Julien enthused “You'd better take lots of pictures!”

“I also hope that it’ll cheer him up, and craft lots of memories. He has been a little sad lately, especially since we decided to postpone our wedding date.”

Glaz tightened his hand on Maxim's thigh.  
Julien blushed with empathy, frankly happy for Jack and Yumi.  
And James…

_James was silent._

“Well, cat got your tongue, James?” Timur snickered.

“Wh-what? Oh yeah, NASA. Yes, very, very nice. That's a good idea. He's going to be... happy!”

“You're a little pale, James. Are you okay?” Julien asked.

“Y-Yes, I'm fine. I just feel... I feel nauseous.”

“You want to throw up? Do you want me to stop the car?” Timur worried.

“No, no, don’t stop!” James begged.

Yumi frowned.

“James? What's wrong?”

Timur threw a few glances in the rear-view mirror and squinting his eyes, began to assemble the pieces one by one. He then asked:

“James... _what's your gift for Mute_?”

James pulled the cotton hood from under his leather jacket and tilted it over his head, trying to hide as best he could. He pulled his knees to his chest, even if it meant putting his feet on the seat, and curled himself into a fetal position.

“Hey, what's up, buddy?” Rook asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Nothing, just... um...”

_Then, James began to cry._

Timur immediately braked and pulled the car aside, putting the warnings on. He stepped off and hurried out to open James' door to give him some air. But James remained motionless, shut in.

“James, what's going on?” Timur worried.

“I'M PANICKING.”

“I can see that, but why?”

Julien took off James’s seat belt to let him breathe better.

“I shouldn't panic, it's... but I... _fuck_ , I'm terrified and at the same time enthusiastic and..." James stuttered.

“It's about the gift for Mark?” Yumi asked.

James took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled.  
He let his head loll to the headrest and sighed:

“I'm going to propose to Mark.”

Another gaping silence. Then Julien's comforting hand tightened on his shoulder:

“That’s… awesome, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Yes, but I'm bloody scared.”

Timur sighed:

“James, remember last Valentine's Day? When you came in a panic to ask Grace and me if we thought Mark would marry you?”

“Yes.”

“Remember what we told you?”

“That Mark would be thrilled. That he loved me as much as I loved him.”

“And why did you come to Grace and me to ask?”

“Because you're his friends.”

“And so, you trust us?”

“Yes, of course, but... I don't know, I'm so scared.”

Yumi leaned forward and put one hand on James' knee:

“James, it's normal for you to stress. It wouldn't be a marriage proposal if you weren't stressed, it's something very powerful and important to you. Just focus on why you are asking him to marry you?”

“Because I love him. I love him so much that I feel frustrated that I can't say it in other words, that I can't show it to him in any other way. And... he's the man of my life, I know, he's the only one, and... and I want to marry him, to promise myself to him, and... “

“And you’re afraid he won't marry you?”

James nodded silently.  
Glaz softly continued:

“James. Mark loves you with all his heart. He talks about you all the time, about your nonsense, your exploits, your scores... And for a man of few words like him, that means a lot. James, Mark is so blinded by his love for you, that he talks about your bullshit _like fucking trophies_. He... “

Timur interrupted himself, fighting against something, but finally gave in:

“I shouldn't be telling you this, but I just want you both to be happy. James, _he's waiting for you to propose._ He would have done it already if it were up to him, but he wants to wait until you're ready, until you really want it, until you feel good enough to jump in it with him. There was that house-hunting thing, remember? He knew it was bothering you and he didn't want to add more stress to you, and so... he waited. He's waiting until you're ready and it's up to you to tell him when you are. So tonight, ask him and just be happy, you disgusting lovebirds.”

James seemed to relax, a tear-soaked smile stretching across his lips.  
 _Mark was so perfect_. James regained control of his breathing and mumbled:

“Th-Thank you. I'm sorry I panicked.”

“I guess you got him a ring?” Yumi asked.

“Yes, I did. A custom-made one, with a processor inside, so he can tinker with it as he pleases.”

“It seems to be the perfect ring for him, then.” She chuckled.

Timur shook his head and climbed back up to the front of the car and fastened his seatbelt.  
James closed his door and fastened his seat belt too.

Timur then put his hand on Kapkan's thigh, where it belonged, and began to recount:

“By the way, guys, did I ever tell you about that time Max begged me to marry him?”

“Shut up.” Max tossed.

“Right after his coccyx operation. He was looking at me with eyes glistening with love. Aaaaaah. He had thrown a real tantrum for us to get married right here and now, and-" 

“Stop it.”

“And he had _so kindly_ asked for a kiss, like a kid asking for a candy, and he wouldn't let go, calling me his husband. Then he asked me if I could t-“

“I'm going to kill you, Timur.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading : D  
> Sooo many things happened when writing this one, among which: 
> 
> 1) On my first draft (with a different plot) I got confused, and wrote as if it were Smoke's birthday  
> 2) On the car ride, I fxcking forgot that British cars had their wheels on the right side and it fxcked up the rare non-dialogue lines haha  
> 3) Translation for the "Julien, anyone would give you communion without confession" was so hard, because I really love this phrase in French (literaly, it is: To give the Good Lord to someone without Confession") and I didn't like the idiomatic English phrasing I found ("butter wouldn't melt in their mouth") and couldn't picture Kapkan saying it. But then I came across this sort of compromise on the internet.  
> 4) Also, for readers that may not have read my other siegetobers, this fic refers to events from the [HUNT] and [FALL] one-shots I've written :)
> 
> So yeah, I hope you liked it. Happy birthday to Pulse, Mute and Monty o/  
> (Also I'll be away for a few days and can't promise I'll keep posting the challenges everyday, but I won't give up on them!)  
> Xoxoxo


End file.
